


Shattered

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art created for the 2014 edition of spn_j2 big bang on Livejournal. This is the banner for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2069745">Shattered</a> by slf630.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

I don't have much to say about this piece other than I confused myself by using a 70s-style colour scheme of orange and brown o_O It just goes to show that half of any inspiration will always be a mystery...


End file.
